Halloween Vacation
by EternalDarkness101
Summary: Your Favorite Anubis Residents go to Millington Estate over Fall Break and take in all the festivites of Halloween...But what happens when another mystery shows up can Sibuna solve it.Unexpected Romance,Drama,and Mystery This is one vaction you can't miss
1. News of Vacation

_Well here is my new story as you can see and I kind of wanted our favorite Anubis House Residents including Joy to have some fun Halloween surprises and celabrations to go somewhere on Halloween and I thought well why not Miss. Amber Millingtons Mansion and have some amazing Halloween fun and festivities and maybe a little Sibuna Mystery mixed in with all the drama and romance_

**DISCLAIMER-I do not own any part of House of Anubis if I did why would I be on fanfiction :)**

**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER ONE - FALL TERM BREAK **

Nina Martin clutched her side pack close to her gray pleated skirt flowing along the line of her knees . The sun glowed off of her face as the sound of her flats clicked on the gray stone pavement . The fall air swuved around her as she walked to where she resided at the moment Anubis House.

Anubis House wasn't your typical house ... well Nina Martin wasn't your typical girl either so I guess it kind of fits. There were other students in Anubis House also first of all Amber Millington as Miss popular and an amazing fashonista she was pretty well rounded and well known everywhere. Patricia Willamson she is a cunning and every so tough and confident Goth Pixie who anyone would be afraid to go up against. Jerome Clarke or Mr. Player he brings girls home every week and besides his platinum blonde hair he is superior in the art of pranking , cunningness, and coning others out of their pounds. Alfie Lewis the other more fun pranker who is more skilled in stalking Amber than anything else ... but he does make some good corny jokes. Mara Jaffray most of the time Miss Smartie Pants she has an IQ higher than anyone at the school besides that she won school rep. but is more intrested in Mick her boyfriend than anything other than her precious grades. Mick Campbell the amazing and athletic sports jock he is mostly extremley popular and most of the time everyone wants to date him Mara better hold on to him ...and pull he enjoys a big variety of sports and knows everything about them unlike real classes. Joy Mercer as Patricia's best friend and strangley gone missing last year well she is back and amazingly okay to be back . and last but not least Fabian Rutter he is amazingly smart but I think Nina might have been distracting him to much these last few weeks he also can play the guitar pretty well. That Concludes Anubis House one of the most famous houses on campus just because of the people that live in it.

Nina just kept on walking till she heard some leaves crunch behind her.

"Nines " the cheerful voice chimed.

Nina turned around to face a cheerful blonde run to her her arms open wide and a smile outstreched upon her face.

"Amber" Nina also said cheerfully.

Amber breathing heavy finally reached Nina her squeals of joy finally being picked up by Nina's ears. Amber grabbed her hand and kept on running to Anubis House , Nina otherwise being dragged against her will and her peaceful walk inturupted.

Finally after minutes of running to the house and around the stairwell through the kitchen and turning into the dinning room they final arrived into the living room. Nina looked around as she saw that everyone else was here too in this one room. Nina went to the loveseat and sat down next to Fabian. Amber still stood standing.

"As you all know Fall Break is next week and as a proposition for Halloween I say we all take a trip to my Mansion on the amazingly hudge Millington Estate and come for all the festivites that Daddy has planned and I called him today and its agreed that all of you may come." Amber annonced

"On some conditions " she added glancing at Jerome and Alfie who smirked and snickerd looking back at Amber.

"So who is in" Amber asked them .Everybody nodded talking about the things the would do and having fun on Amber's Huge Estate.

"I guess thats everyone okay ,Pack Tonight we are leaving Saturday Morning which is..." The expression on Amber's bright face went blank.

"Today" Fabian told her .

"Yes thank you Fabes Today so get packing" Amber the gleefully skipped upstairs as everyone else in their own way went also .

For Tomrrow and the week on would change their lives forever...

_So what do you think ? Like it, Hate It . Tell me what you think about it . Oh and I would at least like 5 reviews for a new chapter Thanks so much :) _

**-EternalDarkness101/Darketh (Cali)**


	2. Let's Get Packing, Not Slacking

**Thanks for the reviews I really would like to try my best to get this story popular and write interesting twisting chapters and for Fabina3333 yes I will make them a couple thanks for requesting . So in the thoughts of me digging through my Halloween candy I have multiple ideas ready for writing so here goes it . -Cali**

_**^^Amber & Nina^^ **_

Amber was digging through her amazing amount of clothes, accessories , and various other items , carefully tossing which ones she wanted on her bed to be packed in her abundance of exclusive Ralph Lauren limited edition luggage collection. She soon stood up running over to Nina with two dresses in her hands .

"Nines which one should I chose this one " Amber said indicating the left one "Is a total Vera Wang pink limited and this one " Indicating the other in her right " Is a Victoria Beckman one day only runway dress."

"So what is the problem pack both" Nina said her face turned back to her magazine since she was ready hours ago.

"Because Nina there is no more room " Amber whined .

"Well grab another bag " Nina told her the common sense leaking out .

"Oh That is so Good why didn't I think of that Thank Nines" Amber said skipping away smiling her blonde hair swinging slightly as she giggled. She went pack down to packing .

"Nina " she asked again "Where is another bag ..."

_**^^Mick & Fabian^^**_

Mick was zipping up his final but only second bag filled with his training and sport supplies so he could still stay in shape over the break . he turned to Fabian with that goofy smile on his face.

"So mate ..."he started "Have you asked Nina yet."

"Ask Nina what " Fabian said dumbfounded .

"Out " Mick said Facepalming the front of his face .

"Oh " Fabian said awkwardly " Well not yet but I plan too it just has to be the right moment you know what I mean".

Mick nodded " Okay mate but just remember you just might lose you chance so better make some magic happen"

Fabian rolled his eyes and chuckled . Walking over to pick up his guitar case and bring it to his other two bags.

"Done" he said triumphantly .

"Me too " Mick chimed as he looked around "Oh crap never mind forgot my food " he said as her ran downstairs so pack as much food as his pullstring bag could hold.

_**^^ Mara & Patricia ^^**_

Mara was slinging her books all into one bag smiling as each one went in.

"You know Mara , We will be patenting in other activities so we might not have much free time." Patricia pointed out to the busy Mara.

"Yes I know "Mara answered but I want to be ready for after break not letting any of my knowledge slip away."

"Whatever Miss Un Fun" Patricia chuckled .

"Patricia You know that I am totally fun and that I know how to have fun I'm excellent at the Game of Things I come up with the best answers and I always-

"Yes , Yes we all know Mara " Patricia laughed getting her to be quite .

Patricia was already done and her 3 bags were setting on her bed as she laid on it listening to music . Mara decided to break the silence once again .

"So Patricia who do you like " Mara asked her just trying to make conversation .

"No One " Patricia answered quickly.

"Well I just wondered I mean I have Mick , Nina and Fabian are bound to get together and with Amber's help that's not going to fail , Alfie has an absolute huge crush on Amber, and well Jerome goes around girls day by day , So your the only one I n the house that hasn't really gotten together with anyone lately " Mara explained .

Patricia looked at her " Mara but I'm not the only one who is single Jerome still hasn't got anyone in a true relationship " she scoffed .

"That's it " Mara squealed .

"That's What" Patricia asked confused .

"You and Jerome should date " she announced excitedly .

"1. Mara that will never happen we hate each other and we have nothing in common anyway and 2 . I would kill him before he got the chance " Patricia told her.

Mara rolled her eyes as she finished packing with her total of 4 bags one filled with only books .

"To Amber's Mansion we go " Mara chuckled heading out the door with Patricia right behind her.

_**^^Jerome & Alfie^^**_

Life stood on his bed looking on the top for some of his most valuable prinking devices that he was all putting in one bag , Jerome doing the same .

"Do you know how much fun this is going to be " Alfie chimed

"I know best pranks in years " Jerome agreed laughing along .

"What do you think we will be doing anyway " Jerome asked his counterpart.

"Well As in Mom , I will be joining the most beautiful Amber on great adventures around her house spending every moment with my true soul mate " Alfie said dreamily .

"By that you mean stalking , right" Jerome chuckled.

Alfie looked at him not amused . "Very Funny" he said sarcastically .

"What are you doing besides the things that go on with the festivities there " Alfie asked him also returning the question.

"I will be conning the most richest people ever out of their pounds and plus catching the attention of the beautiful women " Jerome smirked .

Alfie snickered.

"What " Jerome sneered at his best friend .

"Just the thought of you attracting beautiful women just makes me laugh"Alfie told him finishing his bag as well as Jerome who was also done .

"How " Jerome asked him confused .

"Because its so untrue " Alfie laughed . Jerome looked at him his eyes narrowed "Your going to get it Lewis " he said chasing him out of the room as Alfie echoed ahead

"Never in a million years Clarke"

_**^^Joy^^**_

Joy was almost done packing her stuff in the attic . You See after she came back she was moved to the attic till the bunk beds came for next semester for 1 room for 3 people but for right now the attic was her home . She couldn't believe it it was like all her housemates abandoned her . She was excited for Fall Break especially at Amber's mansion with all the festivities there will be plenty of opportunities to ... No that is completely wrong she thought I can't do that nothing to hurt a friend .

"Joy " Nina called from down the stairs . Joy shot up out of her thoughts and ran to the door.

"Yes" she answered .

"Everyone is ready are you wanna come down with me " Nina asked

"Sure" Joy beamed grabbing her stuff off of the floor heading to Nina " I'm coming."

_**^^Downstairs with Everyone^^**_

Amber paced around the room examining everyone as they all stood in random places of the living room .

"Now everyone knows the rules and we will be going in a few minutes so three people per limo the standards that Trudy came up with are Me, Nina , and Fabian in one , Mick, Mara , and Joy in another and Jerome , Patricia , and Alfie in the last" Amber read off and kept on rambling on other things .

Soon after a while the limo's pulled up in front of Anubis House . The problem was everyone wanted to go at once out the doors which caused a massive pile up in the door way.

"Mick let my Bag Go " Nina yelped

"Sorry If only Mara wasn't pulling me back" Mick told her

"Mick your bag is in my face I'm pushing it away" Mara explained

"Speaking of things in my face , Jerome your elbow " Patricia scoffed

"Sorry Trixie Alfie's giant head is in the way " Jerome groaned

"Jerome , Not Funny and Amber hair in my face" Alfie coughed

"Oh " Amber said and flipped her hair in Fabian's face

"Amber No its in mine " Fabian said annoyed

"And Fabian I think you guitar is in my spleen" Joy said questionably hurting "Or maybe that's Nana's hair dryer."

Soon after many words later everyone got in their limo and was ready to go and one thing was on everyone's minds.. This was going to be a long day...

**So like it next I will be doing the limo drive and everyone in their limo and the arrival at the house so stay tuned I at least want 4 reviews for another chapter thanks everyone R&R- Cali **


	3. Chaos and Arrival Not A Good Pair

**Okay well Cali Here Once Again and I think everyone will enjoy this chapter thanks for motivating me and reviewing and reading my story thanks again. I think I found the theme song for this story it is Ready To Go (Get Me Out Of My Mind) by Panic! At The Disco and That's What You Get by Parmore so check them out :D may I go to the story-Cali **

**Disclaimer- No Way Should I own HOA but I wish :D**

**Chapter 3 - Chaos and Arrival Not A Good Pair **

_***Fabian/Amber/Nina***_

Amber sat in the middle her crown shaped ear plugs poking inside of her ears as her fingerers twiddled to the music .

_Kiss Me _

_K-K Kiss Me _

_Infect Me with your Love and Fill Me with your Poison _

_Take Me _

_T-T Take Me _

_Wanna Be a Victim _

_Ready For Abduction _

_Boy, Boy _

_Your an Alien _

_Your touch so Forgiven _

_Its supernatural _

_Extraterrestrial _

She was beginning to sing along and not even paying attention to Nina or Fabian.

Fabian looked over at Nina . He was smiling and was also very embarrassed why did he have to be in the limo with the girl he had a huge crush on . Like Mick said though It was the perfect time to ask her out but only if he had the chance . He looked around to make sure Amber still was not paying any attention and stretched his arm to tap Nina on the shoulder ,who was really involved in a Harry Potter book.

Nina popped her head out of her book to look at him and see what he wanted.

"Hey" Fabian said nervously .

"Hello" Nina said blushing

"Look Nina After Prom and everything and now that we are kinda alone I have to well uh ... ask you something that's ...uhh.. very important" Fabian stuttered kind of looking down .

"Go Ahead "Nina nodded excitedly

"Well I want to know if you would like to-"

"Hey Guys You have to listen to this song" Amber squealed . "Here Nines Listen" Amber shoved the sparkling headphone in Nina's ear as Fabian put his head in his hands . This is going to be hard he thought.

_***Joy/Mara/Mick***_

Mara looked at Mick her eyes glowing as she cuddled to him with his arm around her. She had a bright white list freshly copied of what Amber said the activities there were and she also had a notebook . She was asking Mick frequent questions and planning out their Fall Break schedule .

"Mickey What about croquet at 7:00 Am on Tuesday " Mara asked him smiling .

"Perfectly Fine Maraculus " Mick smiled and kissed the top of her forehead .

Joy was reading her book with a blanket over her it was the final novel of the Twilight Saga Breaking Dawn she was just getting to the good part about Bella learning to control her special powers with Kate .

"Okay How about Morning Sunlight Path walk at 6:00 Am " Mara looked at him

"Now Babes That's when my training would take place I have to do it early " Mick told her.

"I see " Mara scowled "Your Training Is More Important than your own girlfriend"

"Now Mara You know I have to be in shape" Mick told her.

" So that is what you mean " Mara accused.

" Now don't put this on me " Mick growled.

"Well Your the one to blame " Mara pointed her finger to his chest.

"I am Not You-"

"Guys " Joy yelled " I'm trying to read lets not go back to 3rd Grade and become Teenagers ,Gosh Just Help him with training for an hour or wake up earlier its that simple"

Joy grumbled and then soon went back to her book.

Mara and Mick looked at each other with surprise and soon went back to cuddling.

_***Jerome/Patricia/Alfie***_

Patricia sat across from Jerome ands Alfie who were masterminding their next amazing prank .

"We could replace the dinner meal with a fake sevarred head and-" Jerome started.

"Then a bucket of glue would pour all over the butler as he stumbles backwards-"Alfie continued.

"Hitting a switch that causes paintballs to explode from every direction painting everyone from top to bottom " Jerome finished raising his hand as Alfie high fived it in excitement.

The Alfie's face soon turned from completely thrilled to scared.

"But not on Amber right" Alfie asked him.

Jerome laughed "Of course on Amber that would be the best part she would not be able to get it out of her hair for weeks ".

"But Jerome we could spare he just this once please" Alfie begged.

Jerome looked at him strangely." Why do you care about Amber I'm Miss Perfect Millington Anyway" He asked him while sarcastically saying the her name part.

Patricia looked at the two this is where she could finally smart Mr.. Narcissist Jerome Clarke once and for all.

"Because Maybe Alfie actually cares about Girl Not like You" Patricia scoffed .

Jerome looked at her in surprise " I do care about girls " he said in his defense.

"Yeah Right you only care to date them and then dumping them as soon as you find a new one."Patricia countered.

Jerome looked at her sneering " I do "

"Face it Jerome Clarke You have never cared about a girl or been in a real relationship all your life" Patricia stated growling.

Jerome for once in his life was stumped as he slumped back down and decided to have another conversation with Alfie without Patricia barging in.

_***Everyone , Arrival Time***_

Soon After many grueling hours with others everyone finally turned up at Millington Estate.

Behind the two huge black gates with a encrusted "M" in the middle was the largest mansion you have ever seen , adjacent to that was the Stables and In the back was the enormous garden with pathways and a maze . There was also Millington Lake and the boat rentals a ways down the road behind the gates.

The limos soon pulled up to the circle around the big mansion with a large fountain in the middle.

Everyone stepped out and took out their baggage as soon as the ooooo's and ahhhhhh's subsided everyone wheeled their bags inside one by one learning from past mistakes.

Everyone looked around but a voice soon interrupt their conversation.

"Hello and Welcome to Millington Mansion "

Everyone spooked turned around to see a tall man with gray haired side burns.

"Charles Lovely to see you " Amber said running to hug him .

"You Too Miss Millington" Charles grumbled gasping for air.

Amber let go and got everyone attention "This is our butler Charles and I guess I should tell you your rooms and then we can have a house meeting with daddy afterwards"

Charles lead the way as one by one went up the white marble stairs to the beginning of their journey.

**There you have it hope you like it again I would at least like to have 4 reviews for another chapter and remember to R&R Thanks so much again - Cali**


End file.
